


Running Late

by dippity_dip_dipperson



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippity_dip_dipperson/pseuds/dippity_dip_dipperson
Summary: It's been 6 months since you and Ben started dating, just after everything went to shit. You realize you're late, too late, and need to do something about it.





	1. Running Late

"Clem, honey, do you have any idea where Christa is?" You hadn't really looked around the large house yet, but you figured since Clementine was right there, you'd go ahead and ask her first. She looked up at you and gave you one of those sweet smiles and went back to her drawing as she spoke.

"I haven't seen her, but she's probably still upstairs with Omid. She said she doesn't wanna leave his side when he's sleeping." You thanked Clem with a smile and headed upstairs, hoping that wherever Ben was, he wouldn't catch you till after you talked with Christa. But, of course, there he was at the top of the stairs, getting ready to walk down until he saw you. You cursed inwardly but couldn't help the smile on your face, despite the inconvenience this caused seeing Ben always made your heart flutter in your chest.

"H-Hey (Y/N), I was actually just looking for you. I wanted to ask if you..." his sentence slowly trailed off and you were wrapped in his arms before you could even ask him what was wrong. His hands found their way around your face, his voice a low whisper as he seemingly checked your temperature. "(Y/N), holy shit, are you ok?? You're so pale but you're not running a fever, y-you're not sick are you?" You smiled and pushed him away gently, shaking your head, though he could tell your smile was forced. "Please talk to me b-babe," for a second you noticed his cheeks turning pink, he was still so adorably shy about basic little pet names, "you're worrying me."

"I'm sorry Ben, really, I'm fine, just a nervous wreck. I was just on my way to talk to Christa about it actually." You tried to pull out of his grasp to do just that, but found that for every bit of force you used to pull away, he used double that to pull you closer to him. "Ben, sweetie, please let me go talk to her, I promise I'll tell you what's going on after I'm done." But still, he held you close, turning his head so his cheek rested atop your head.

"No, (Y/N). We've been dating for, wh-what, 6 months now? I... I wanna be the first person you come to when something's wrong. P-Please. I really care about you, and I want you to be able to talk to me." You pulled back just enough to look up into his soft blue eyes, and immediately melted upon seeing the care and sincerity in the look he gave you. With a couple glances around to make sure no one saw, you pulled Ben with you to the closest room, which happened to be the bathroom, and locked the door behind you. "(Y-Y/N)? Wh-what are you d-doing?" He was standing in front of you with a worried expression.

"Ben... Y-you might wanna sit down for this." You stayed leaning against the door until he sat on the toilet, and you slowly slid down with your face pressed into your hands until you were sitting with your knees against your chest. "I... Ben, honey, I... I think I'm pregnant..." Once the words actually left your mouth, they became too real for you, and you started crying, out of both happiness and fear. Happiness because even through the hellhole the world had become, you and Ben would be connected by this small piece of happiness. But also fear, because how would the group respond to this? Would you and Ben both be kicked out and left to fend for yourselves? The thought terrified you, and you struggled to lean more towards the happy thoughts. Suddenly you felt Ben sitting in front of you and you were being pulled into his lap. You slowly looked up at him, blinking the tears away, and saw the shocked look on his face. _Well, he's not running away or reacting in any sort of negative way, so I guess that's good._ "B-Ben...? Sweetheart, are you still with me...?" You slowly cupped his cheek in your hand, and the contact seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"You... You think you're pregnant." You nodded and leaned into him, your left arm wrapped under his right and your right hand resting on his chest as he held you. "H-How sure...?" You simply shrugged and hid against him, struggling to speak. He sensed this and kept speaking, only asking questions you could answer without talking. "Is that... Wh-why you wanted to t-talk to Christa? B-Because she...?" You nodded again and clutched onto him, another wave of fear hitting you. Ben felt your body tense up and started brushing his fingers through your hair in an attempt to calm you. "It's... It's all gonna be ok (Y/N). I promise. I... I'll protect both you and... Our b-baby." Even though you were both a nervous wreck, you were both smiling when he said those words. _Our baby,_ you thought to yourself. You felt Ben shift and gently start pushing you to get up.

"Come on," he smiled down at you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "We'll both talk to Ch-Christa about this. I'm not letting you go through any of this alone (Y/N)." Your heart began to swell and you turned to him, standing on the tips of your toes to kiss him. Your lips met hurriedly, small giggles bubbling up from both of you as you kissed. After a few moments of this, he held you close and pressed his forehead against yours, eyes closed and smiling. 

"I love you Ben."

"And I love you, (Y/N)."


	2. Bridging the Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone stops Ben before jumping off the railing over the alleyway

"Shit, shit!" Kenny was the first to jump forward and grab you, Lee grabbing your other hand only a fraction of a second later. You knew the moment you jumped, as soon as you heard the creaking of the metal balcony coming loose under your feet, that you might not make it. After that, everything happened so fast you could barely register what was going on. Christa and Lee were fussing over you, making sure you were ok, while Kenny and Omid tried to convince Ben to jump and that they would catch him. Suddenly, as soon as you heard Ben agreeing to jump, you panicked and jumped to your feet faster than you thought possible.

"Ben, don't! I felt the balcony coming loose from the wall when I jumped!" You saw his eyes widen as he took a step back. "If you jump now, you'll fall! Look, just stay there and take this until I can find a way to get you over here!" You grabbed your machete and threw it over to him, keeping it in it's leather case so he wouldn't get hurt trying to catch it. _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!_ You started cursing inwardly and turned once you saw he had the machete safely in his hands, and started searching frantically for anything you could use to make a bridge. You saw the other four just standing there staring at you, and you immediately became frustrated and snapped at them. "Well?? Hurry up and get going! Ya'll got a little girl to save! We'll catch up after I get him over here safely!" Omid and Christa nodded and continued on, and Lee exchanged a few words with Kenny before doing the same, but before he left he placed his hands on your shoulders and spoke with you.

"(Y/N), listen to me. You're a strong girl, and I know it's hard, but you got this. Stay strong for that baby, and tell Ben that he needs to be strong too. Kenny's gonna stick back and help you get him across." You simply nodded, afraid to speak for fear of the tears blurring your vision to come spilling out. Lee gave you a sad smile and you both looked at Kenny looking around the rooftop for anything useful. "He said he can't just let a family be split up because he's a spiteful old bastard." He looked back at you, still with that same sad smile on his face, and you could feel warm tears start to roll down your face.

"Lee... You're making this sound like goodbye. I don't want that." A single sob jumped from your throat and you hugged him tightly. "You're an amazing man, and you'll always be my hero, no matter what." You felt him tighten his arms around you and place a quick kiss on top of your head before pulling back and wiping your tears away with his thumbs.

"We don't have much time now (Y/N). You get over there and figure out how to get Ben over safely." You nodded and wiped your face clean with your sleeve while he continued to talk. "Omid, Christa, and I are gonna go get Clem. Wait at the train, ok? We're gonna make that our meeting place after everything's said and done." You nodded again and stood a little taller, feeling some of your composure come back. But when he turned to leave, you panicked and grabbed his arm. He turned back to you, confused, and you gave him the biggest hug you could, biting back tears so you could speak as normally as possible.

"I love you Lee. Thank you for everything you've done for this group. And when you find Clem, tell her I love her too, and I'll be waiting for her." He nodded and hugged you tight, your feet lifting slightly off the ground when he did.

"I love you too (Y/N). You stay safe, for Ben and your baby. And take good care of Clem once you're all back together." He sat you down and gave you one last smile, and after you returned it, he was off after Omid and Christa. You had a sinking feeling that you'd never see him again after that, but you had to push it down. _Survive now, grieve later._

"Hey, (Y/N)! Think I got somethin' over here." You turned toward Kenny's voice and did a half-jog over to where he was laying on the roof of the building, his head and shoulders leaning over the ledge. "This fire escape here's got a ladder attached that reaches up here to the roof. If we can just get these screws off, we'll be golden." You nodded and threw your backpack off your shoulders and onto the ground, kneeling down to dig through it.

"After all the shit we've been through, I've started picking up and keeping any tools I see that might be useful. Ah-ha!" You pulled out a slightly dinged up multitool and handed it over to Kenny. "Like this multitool. After I got it back at St. John's, Lee told me to hold onto it and add it to my stash." Once Kenny had the tool in his hand he started down the ladder, but you stopped him.

"Dammit (Y/N), what are you doin'? Someone's gotta get down there and loosen the screws at the bottom of the ladder!" You nodded and took the tool back from him.

"I know that Kenny. But if you go down there, I can't guarantee that I'll be strong enough to hold the ladder when you come back up. But if I leave my backpack up here, I'm confident that you'll be able to hold the ladder steady when it's just me climbing up." You heard him grumble a bit but he didn't protest it. Rolling your eyes you turned to where Ben was. He was facing toward the door to the room he was standing in, holding your machete awkwardly in front of him. You shouted his name and he turned to you, eyes wide with fear, and the sight caused your chest to tighten as you explained the situation to him. "Ben, h-honey, just hold on a bit longer! We gotta get this ladder unscrewed from the wall over here and then we'll use it to make a bridge for you!" 

"O-OK! Just... Please be quick!" You heard the fear wavering in his voice and you had to ignore the feeling of your chest getting even tighter. With a nervous sigh you started making your way down the ladder, going a tad bit slower than you would've liked, but you knew that if you rushed it and fell, then you'd all be stuck. Once you were standing securely on the fire escape, you looked up and gave Kenny a thumbs-up before unscrewing the ladder. The first screw came out quickly and you let it drop to the ground, doing the same with the other screw. After both screws were out, you put the multitool safely into your pocket and looked up at Kenny.

"Kenny, I'm about to come back up now. Hold the ladder steady while I climb please, I'm not sure how secure it'll be with just two screws holding it up now." You saw him nod and give a thumbs-up, and started climbing when you saw he had a good grip on the ladder. You were even slower coming up than you were going down, but you eventually made it up safely, only having the ladder slip once halfway up.

"Alright, now while I'm still holding this, get the screws up here and help me pull the ladder up." You did as he said and laid on your stomach next to him, reaching down to get both of the top screws out. As soon as the last one popped out, you tossed the multitool onto the roof behind you and started pulling the ladder up with Kenny. It took quite a bit of effort, but you both managed to get it up. Very carefully you both carried it over to where Ben was and started slowly pushing it across.

"Ben!" His head snapped back toward you at the sound of your voice. "Once this is close enough to you, grab it and make sure it's steady! I don't want it to slip while you're climbing across!" He gave a panicked nod and put the machete back in its leather holster, looping the leather strap around his back until it's secure. Once the ladder was within his reach, he grabbed it and set it on the floor of the room, with just enough left over that it was secure. It was the same on your end, and you put a bit of pressure on it to test it before waving Ben over. "You're good Ben, just try to go slow, ok?" 

Once you gave him the go-ahead he started on his way over, taking one rung of the later at a time. It took about 30 painfully-slow seconds, but he made it, and you immediately kicked the ladder down onto the horde of walkers gathering below, the crunching noises of their skulls shattering satisfying to you. Before turning to Ben, you exchanged a few whispered words with Kenny.

_"Kenny, not that I'm not grateful for your help, but I thought you were still pissed at Ben."_

_"Oh believe me, I am. But I know Katjaa would be upset with me if I let a family get split up because I'm a petty old asshole."_

You looked over at him and gave him a grateful smile and quick hug before going over to Ben, picking up your multitool on the way. You could tell he was shaken, so you just pulled him close and hugged him without saying anything. You felt his arms trembling as they wrapped around you, and you nuzzled your face into his neck to calm him down some. It worked, and his arms tightened around you before the two of you pulled apart, smiling at each other. Suddenly you heard Kenny clearing his throat, causing you both to jump.

"Alright lovebirds, let's get going. We ain't out of the danger zone just yet." You nodded and grabbed your backpack, slinging it over your shoulders before grabbing your pistol from it's holster to count the bullets left in it. _Only five... Looks like I finally got a chance to use the short sword I found back there._ With that thought you put the gun back on your right hip and pulled the short sword out of its scabbard on your left hip, and at the same time you saw Kenny reloading his pistol and Ben pulling the machete from his back.

"Alright," you mumbled, taking a deep breath, "back to the train."

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be a one-shot, there might be more later, idk. I had the idea for this and was hoping that actually writing it out would help me get out of this writer's block (which is why, for anyone wondering, I'm so late to update the Prince Sidon x Reader story; I'm so sorry! I'm trying tho!)


End file.
